


laurel crowns

by tribbletrash



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, warning- ppl turn into trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne knew he'd never stop chasing her, so she did what she had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laurel crowns

**Author's Note:**

> literally this was just a description warm up i wrote in like fifteen minutes but enjoy

She raised her arms high above her head, fingers splayed wide, and each shot off towards the sky to form a spindly branch. Her pure white chiton solidified into tawny bark, and waxy leaves sprouted from her hair and fingers. By then, her face was the only human part left.

“Daphne!” Apollo cried, dropping to the ground before her- he could feel the earth itself flex as her roots grew beneath them, chaining her to the soil. “No!”

She quite literally cracked a smile- there was an audible noise as her smirk slashed through her half-wooden face. And with that, she was gone, the only signs she had been a nymph once her arm-like limbs and the sideways slit of a smile just below where the two main branches diverged, where her head had once been.

And right where her hair had been sat a crown of flowers. Irony was cruel indeed. But maybe, Apollo considered, it was her own kind of victory. Even rooted to the earth itself, she could still smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this says it's part of a collection! there's gonna be another related one on apollo witnessing hyacinthus' death in a few days ish (idk when exactly, i'm beginning a long captain america fic tomorrow, which by the way you should totally read once i start posting, so that's gonna take up a lot of my time) so you've got that to look forward to!
> 
> also lmao i haven't even finished reading the hidden oracle yet rip me i jsut want validation


End file.
